Love Deeper: Edited
by iceblueyes
Summary: Yuya had overhead Kyoshiro and Yukimura's conversation and Yukimura was asking if he loves Yuya but before she could hear what Kyoshiro had to say, she left him without saying good bye.


Author's Notes: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

"Here you go Yuya-san", Sakuya said as she placed some sweet rice cakes and a cup of tea in front of her. "Do eat as many as you can". Yuya Shiina gave her a wry smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Sakuya-san", was all Yuya could say as she took the cup of tea. She sighed. In the first place she shouldn't be here. She should be there with Kyoshiro, travelling with him but she just couldn't ignore the conversation that she has heard that night when they have accidentally bumped into Yukimura. She could still remember: the full moon in the sky, the stars twinkling, the cold air touching her face and his words that somehow is now a mantra in her head.

"_So Kyoshiro-san, how is your journey together with Yuya-san?" Yukimura asked as he drank his sake. He gave the other bottle to Kyoshiro._

"_It's fine and also some of my medicines that I made have been sold", Kyoshiro replied. Yukimura smiled to that when Yukimura added, "You are not that dense right? Yuya-san has feelings for you". Kyoshiro's sapphire eyes looked at him and a wry smile was on his lips. "Or if Kyo was here, she loves him too just like Sakuya-sama-"_

"_Sakuya is not the same with Yuya, if you don't mind although I know Yuya-san's feelings. You are right; if Kyo was here she feels the same way too". Silence descended between the two as Yukimura asked again, "Do you love her Kyoshiro-san?"_

"_I…"Kyoshiro's silence deafens her ears that night and she slowly walked away and decided not to hear his reply. She didn't know why but her feet dragged her into Sakuya's house. She had left him knowing that in the back of her head, if it's Kyo or Kyoshiro, their heart would still belong to Sakuya._

"Yuya-san? Yuya-san?" Sakuya said as Yuya snapped out of her trance and looked at the woman in front of her, the woman whom Kyoshiro and Kyo had loved. "Are you all right?"

"Of course Sakuya-san", was Yuya's curt reply. Sakuya sighed then said, "You are not good at lying, you know".

"Eh?"

"I respected your decision when you told me you want to stay here for a while but I believe the reason is Kyoshiro, am I right?" Yuya's emerald eyes looked at her lap and decided that it was time to tell her the truth.

"I heard Kyoshiro and Yukimura-san talked one night. It was about Kyoshiro and Kyo's feelings towards you and Yukimura-san asked Kyoshiro if he still loves you and if he had grown to love me". She paused, not knowing how to continue. "But I didn't listen to his reply and so I left". Yuya looked at Sakuya, trying hard not to cry. "I've tried so hard to forget him or if Kyo was here I'll do the same. But I can't…I just can't…"her tears started to fall as she quickly used her hands to wipe her tears. "Gomen nasai. I assure you I hardly cry in front of people".

"It's okay Yuya-san. Just let your feelings out", Sakuya said, sighed then added. "Just like you I have loved them both but somehow a part of me knew they'll never forgive me for what I've done but I'm happy that Kyoshiro and I ended up as friends. If Kyo was here I hope he'll treat me as a friend too". She paused then looked at her in the eyes; a slight blush crept to her cheeks. "I've already learned to love someone else". Yuya was shock to that as Sakuya continued, "I realized that he was always there for me and sometimes I'm somewhat demanding when I wanted to know Kyo or Kyoshiro's whereabouts. I've realized that my heart had slowly learned to let go and loved once again but the sad part is I don't know if he loves me".

"W-Who is he Sakuya-san?" Yuya asked very curiously. She couldn't think of any guy that Sakuya would lay her eyes on. Sakuya just smiled at him, blushing when the shoji door was opened. Yukimura was there and he was somewhat worried. "Yukimura-san you don't look so well".

"It's Kyoshiro. I bought him here. He has a high fever", Yukimura's eyes turned to Yuya and when he added, she was feeling guilty already. "He was looking for you. He's in the guest room, sleeping". Without further ado she stood up and went to where he placed Kyoshiro. Sakuya stood up and went to Yukimura.

"Is he gonna be fine Yukimura-san?" he smiled at her.

"Of course he'll be fine Sakuya-sama. I think Yuya-san is his only cure". She also smiled on what he said.

"I couldn't agree more".

/

Yuya entered the room; Kyoshiro was lying on the floor, his eyes closed. She silently went and sat down next to him. She touched his forehead; his fever was not that high anymore. She looked at the corner of the room and saw the medicine box. _Yukimura must have made him drink one of his medicines. Thank _goodness_. _Yuya thought as she looked at Kyoshiro. She brushed away his bangs from his forehead. Another sigh escaped from her lips. "I'm sorry I left you. I shouldn't have done that. I know it was selfish but I just couldn't keep my feelings", Yuya began, this time her hand was on his cheek. "Kyoshiro…I…I love you but I know you know that. I overheard your conversation with Yukimura-san that night. And when he asked you a question if you love me, I didn't wait for what you have to say and decided to distance myself from you for a while". She paused and added, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault". Her hand left his cheek and was about to turn away when Kyoshiro grabbed for her hand. She turned to him, shock. "K-Kyoshiro?" his sapphire eyes had opened at last and he was smiling at her.

"I'm so glad that you are fine…Yuya". He tried to sit up as Yuya placed her hand on his shoulders.

"You are not fine yet. You need to rest".

"No, we need to talk", he said and flinched because his body ached all over because the fever had ruled his system but that didn't stop him from talking to her. "Yuya", the way he said her name makes her cheeks flush as they looked into each other's eyes. "You should have stayed and listened on what I told to Yukimura-san". A wry smile was on her lips.

"That you love Sakuya-san? That's okay I already know-"Kyoshiro shook his head and she tilts her head, confuse. "Come on Kyoshiro. Let's be honest here. You don't have feelings for me-"

"I love you". She was shock on what she was hearing from him. "It's you that I love, not Sakuya". This time it was his turn to touch her cheek. "Sakuya is in love with someone you know but somehow that guy is sure dense".

"Sakuya-san also told me that a while ago. Who is he?" Kyoshiro just grinned but still she couldn't guess who. "I couldn't think of any man you know".

"The one who bought me here, who else?" she couldn't believe what she have heard. Sakuya was in love with Yukimura.

"O-Oh…sou desu neh", she said and looked at her lap. She doesn't know what to tell him as he lifts her chin. "K-Kyoshiro…"

"Don't leave me anymore, okay? You mean everything to me". She smiled. Her heart was light as a feather and nodded to what he said. He inched closer and kissed her slowly at first then deepened the kiss. He shifts his hand and placed it at the back of her neck, putting pressure on it. Later she knew it he had dragged her down to the futon with her on top. And she didn't complain on that.

The End.


End file.
